


By Invitation Only - Ginny's Fantasy

by UsernameIsNotWitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Moresomes, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameIsNotWitty/pseuds/UsernameIsNotWitty
Summary: Dean once showed Ginny a picture of him with his mates at the pool, not knowing the effect this would have on the young lady. Ginny hatches a plan to get what she wants, and stop being seen as 'The Little Sister'
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley/OMC/OMC/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 14





	By Invitation Only - Ginny's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lengthy spin-off (I guess) from my story 'By Invitation Only' because it didn't seem to fit in the chapter there, and didn't seem to work as its own chapter without affecting the rest of the story. But the scene wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. 
> 
> For any readers of 'By Invitation Only' who made it over here: this is Ginny's fantasy in detail.

She was terrified, and she didn’t know if that meant she should call the whole thing off, or that it was going correctly. 

She had at least managed a window seat on the bus, her bag taking up the seat next to the aisle, and hopefully bought her some time to think, and go over her plan, again. She wasn’t sure what had motivated her, she lied to herself, but even as the nervousness ate away at her resolve, she told herself she was too far along, and even if she jumped off the bus and went home now a lot of the damage had already been done. So she might as well see it through to the end. 

She closed her eyes and visualized the plan, again. 

Eyes that were slightly darker opened a minute later above parted lips, and she set her chin with renewed resolve, hand on the bag next to her. 

In it was everything a young lady would need for a day at the beach, or pool, in this case. Specifically, the community pool in her boyfriend Dean’s neighborhood. The one he had told her about hanging out at every day with his mates during the Summer Hols. Where the picture he had shown her was taken, with a smiling Dean, arms thrown around the blokes next to him. All shirtless and fit. All wet from the pool. All wearing shorts that hung low on their hips, that hinted at the size of their…..

The redheaded teen bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut again. 

So Ginny had made up a crazy plan to surprise him there, and had executed it incrementally, each success motivating her on towards the next. Hermione was happy to help with exchanging some galleons into pounds for her, and had even gotten her a catalog she could pick a new bathing suit out of. Ginny bought one that was much more revealing than what she had always worn, delivered to Hermione’s house and forwarded to the Burrow by owl. She loved the dark green color and the way it fit, and was excited to be seen wearing it by her boyfriend and his friends. Her Mother would frown, but probably not hate it, assuming it was part of some scheme to snag Harry. 

But then on a trial run to the bus from Ottery St Catchpole, she saw a rack of magazines that were nothing but women in swimsuits, and she was suddenly terrified she was going to look like a prude at the pool in hers. So she revised her plan, and made a longer trip a couple of towns over to a bigger shopping center, and  **still** couldn’t find what she was looking for. Thankfully, she was able to pick up a swimwear catalog at a fancy unmentionables shop, and later that night found exactly what she wanted by wandlight, hiding under her covers. 

Faithful Luna posted her order for her, and a package appeared on her bed one afternoon a few days later, as if by magic. 

She almost shouted with glee as she tore open the package, but her excitement turned to terror as she removed it from the bag. It was much, much smaller in her hands than it had looked in the pictures! She stripped down nervously to try it on, but when she saw herself in the mirror, she felt truly  _ sexy _ for the first time in her life. She knew her body could generously be described as ‘athletic’ even as she continued to mature, but as she twisted and turned, standing on tip-toe to evaluate her reflection, she admired the lines of her firm legs and round, tight arse, every bit as good as the models, she thought with a grin. And no one would be thinking of her as a little girl in a bikini like this!

How she would ever find the stomach to wear it in front of anyone, she had no idea, because she felt completely naked in the damn thing. 

After she resolved the issue of her outfit, it was just a matter of packing her bag, waiting for a hot, sunny day when she knew her mother would be gone, flooing to The Leaky, and hopping a bus to Dean’s neighborhood pool. Easy. 

She had packed both suits, just in case. 

When the opportunity finally presented itself, Ginny's hand shook so hard it nearly knocked the pot of floo powder from the mantle. And the closer she got to her destination, the more nervous she became. When she finally reached her stop, an older woman had to remind her to take her bag, or she would've been in serious trouble, leaving it on the bus with her wand still inside. Walking quickly away from the bus stop, she turned the corner on the sidewalk and heard the unmistakable sound of a pool during Summer. And looking ahead she finally saw her oasis through the surrounding fence.

Her steps faltered as she saw how crowded it was, and how many of the people were close to her age. Shite.

Until she caught a glimpse of familiar hair and gorgeously dark skin standing near a collection of lounge chairs at the far end of the pool. And, Morgana save her, his mates stood next to him, one who could have been his brother, and opposite him the muscular blonde. She smiled and quickened her step in excitement, then nearly growled as a gaggle of girls registered in her vision, obviously flirting with her boyfriend. 

Ginny coldly evaluated them through the fence as she strode towards the gate, and her teeth clenched. The girls all looked to be Dean's age, or a little older, and wore what she would have considered typical bathing suits up until this Summer, some more daring than others. The tanned brunette with her hand on Dean's forearm, however, had a chest all the boys were clearly drooling over, supported by a bikini top designed to show it off. Ginny almost growled as she stepped into the changing rooms, then brightened as she remembered something that plump tart clearly didn't know. Dean was an arse man.

Determination welled up in Ginny as she stripped out of her shorts, t-shirt, and underthings. Her hand hovered over the black fabric in her bag for an instant, her eyes darting to the green, knowing she would fit right in wearing it. Dean would love seeing her in it. She would still be a pretty girl in a bikini. 

But then she closed her eyes and pictured him looking at her in lust because she wore the black one. Pictured everyone at the pool awestruck and staring at her. Not some silly little tagalong sister, but a sexy young woman with fiery hair. All the boys would fight for her attention, and do the stupid things boys always did. And they would want her, desperately. And the girls would wish they looked like her, and had the bold confidence she did. Maeve forgive her, but she wanted every boy at that pool to drool at the sight of her, and the girls to hate her for it.

She grabbed the black one.

As she rearranged the fabric triangles on the front of the little string that tied around her back, she started to worry it had shrunk, and eventually settled for what they covered, positive it was less than when she had tried it on before. Then she stepped into the bottom half of the suit, and retied first one side, then the other, long loops and strings dangling down from high on her hips. Running her hands over the suit as a final check, she stepped into her sandals and stalled by pondering the question of if the full 'thong' version of the suit actually covered any  _ less _ than the 'Brazilian' version she currently wore. Running her hands over it all one final time, she was glad there wasn't a mirror here, lest her fears get the better of her and she lose her resolve to walk out in front of a huge crowd in something that called more attention to how revealed her arse was than it did to cover it.

'Stop your whinging Weasley' she told herself. 'You've got at least the important bits covered. Now suck it up and get out there!' 

Pep talk delivered, she collected herself, threw on her sunglasses, put her beach bag over her shoulder, and finally walked out onto the hot and sunny concrete deck of the pool. She walked deliberately with her head high, keeping her weight on the balls of her feet to ensure her legs and arse flexed with every step. She rolled her hips subtly, and in all things tried to emulate Fleur when she prowled towards Bill.

The two boys her age who all but stumbled at the sight of her did wonders for her confidence, and she tried not to be too smug. A few steps more, and she was trying not to smile at the reactions, some even more dramatic than the first pair. 

No one had dared approach her so far during her short walk, but she overheard enough whispers to know that would change soon enough. She found she enjoyed the envious stares of the girls just as much as the appreciative ones from just about every boy there. 

Riding high on the feeling, she altered her course just enough to walk directly between two very fit young men, both older than her or Dean. The one farther from the edge of the pool stopped at her approach and moved aside with a gallant and playful bow, a broad smile on his handsome face. Ginny favored him with a smile as she passed, and almost preened under the attention he paid her. His friend was not nearly as smooth, but the 'Blimey!' she heard him exclaim as her rolling hips and nearly bare arse came into sight was just as buoying. 

As she turned the corner at the end of the pool where Dean and his mates still flirted with the crowd of girls, she felt when their attention landed on her. She deliberately walked past the group, then paused. Rising up as high as she could on tip-toe, she slowly scanned the area, her back to her boyfriend's group, hips rotating slowly to give them the very best show she could manage, knowing their eyes were glued to her flexed legs and arse. 

Eventually, she dropped back to her flat feet with a disappointed look, then, finally, turned to face Dean with feigned surprise. 

"Ginny!?" Came his shocked call.

"Dean!" She rejoined with obvious pleasure as she walked over to him. "I was starting to think I had missed you!" She offered her cheek as he leaned down to give her a peck in their normal greeting. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief, but not displeasure.

"I thought it would be fun to get away for the day and meet you and your friends." She said with a happy smile, eyes glancing over to his group.

Dean shook himself, and she was pleased to note he was looking at her with an intensity she had never seen before. "Right, right, sorry." He turned to stand at her side as he made introductions. "Ginny, these are Freddie and Trevor" pointing first to the boy she thought could have been his brother, then to a blonde who was even larger and more muscular than in the picture she had seen. Her chest fluttered as she saw the pair raking their eyes over her body. 

He introduced her to several more people she would never remember, as well as the girls standing about, before finally introducing her to the busty girl, clearly the leader of that group. "And this is Stephanie. Before I went away for school, we all went to school together." He finally wrapped up the introductions with, "Everyone, this is Ginny. My girlfriend." 

Ginny smiled warmly and waved, and took great enjoyment from the sneering anger on Stephanie's pretty face. "Wonderful to meet all of Dean's old school friends." 

"So, Ginny" came the acidic drawl from Stephanie. "Dean's never mentioned you. Have you been dating long?"

Ginny smiled in genuine pleasure at the girl's attempt to needle her, knowing she was threatened, or jealous. "Not long, no." She looked at Dean fondly and took his hand to give it a quick squeeze. "Started up just before the end of term, actually." Her casual answer seemed to irritate the girl farther, so she went on. "But he's been such a wonderful boyfriend. He writes such beautiful letters, and has sent me a few of his drawings that I just love!" She was embellishing, and knew Dean would catch it, not that she thought he would mind.

"That is very considerate of him," she responded, clearly patronizing the redhead, "especially considering you must be at least a few years younger than him, right?" She jabbed while glancing obviously at Ginny's chest, still searching for a sore spot.

"I'm a year behind in school," she admitted evenly, as she looked around for an available lounger.

"Here, you can put your stuff with mine." Dean offered quickly, moving a bag over on the chair they stood near to.

Ginny gave him a grateful smile and slipped her bag off her shoulder as she replied to Stephanie. "But my birthday is actually coming up soon, and then we'll be the same age for a while." With that, she turned her back on the circle and bent over slightly as she placed her bag down. She made a show of reaching around inside it for a moment, before she turned quickly to look over her shoulder and caught at least three sets of eyes quickly darting elsewhere. 

"I think I may have forgotten…." she started, then looked back at her bag and reached all the way into the bottom of it, thrilling at the groan she heard behind her. "Ah, there it is."

Stephanie looked extremely annoyed by this point, and she stared at Ginny as she started to apply sunscreen, hands covering her body with slow, attention-grabbing motions. The frustrated older girl finally bit out, "Your birthday? Hoping for a pony this year?" 

Ginny turned and put a foot up on the lounger, bent double to apply lotion to her thigh, calf, and finally ankle. She twisted to look at the older girl, meeting Dean's, then Trevor's, then Freddie's eyes deliberately along the way, and finally said, "I can think of things a lot more fun to ride than a pony."

She straightened up with a chuckle as Stephanie stalked away, a few of the girls following her. Ginny finally wiped the last of the sunscreen from between her fingers, looked at all the boys with a cool smile, and said "I'm going for a swim. You coming?"

******************

Ginny knew she had them from the moment she dove into the pool and swam to the shallow end. When she stood, water cascading down her body as she, unnecessarily, pushed it back off her head with both hands, all three boys were captivated by the sight. And she was every bit as drawn in by the young men that seemed to materialize around her, mostly a little older, mostly very fit, wherever she was in the pool seemed to be the place to be.

When she tagged Freddie on the shoulder with a "You're it!" and took off swimming for the deep end, she wasn't in the least bit surprised to feel a hand grab her ankle about two-thirds of the way down the pool. And she let out a playful shout when he pulled her towards him to tag her back….from much closer than was necessary. 

She gave him an inviting smile, then splashed him in the face with a handful of water as she ducked away, went underwater, and pushed herself off the wall, hard. She swam submerged for where she had seen Dean, and grabbed his knee to stop herself passing by. A shouted "Tag!" as she surfaced, and she saw he looked confused as she took off again. 

She made a point to try to hide in the crowded pool, smiling warmly at the younger kids, and temptingly at the young men, going out of her way to touch them on the shoulder or hand as she passed. 

Finally, Dean managed to tag her back as she hid near the edge of the pool, directly behind Trevor. He snuck up on her and touched her possessively on the waist as she whispered 'tag' hotly into her ear. She smiled at him, bumping her hip into his, before launching herself towards an unsuspecting Trevor. 

He turned to face her just as she pounced, and she wound up being caught in his strong arms, cheek to his bare chest as she looked up at him and laughed happily. 

As her feet settled under her in the water, she stood much too close to him as she straightened up and turned, making sure to rub her bare arse up against the front of his shorts. "I need a breather!" She told the two in front of her. "You three are enough to wear a girl out!" She leaned forward to swim away from him, the natural motion meaning her hips bumped back against him, and she had her first chance to feel the effect she was having on them. In Trevor's case, it was impressive to say the least, and she shivered at the feel of his hardness against her. 

When she reached the stairs, she chanced a look over her shoulder at all three, a wicked smile on her lips. She could feel their eyes burning through her, so she took her time getting out, water cascading down her body, drenched suit clinging where it actually covered her. She felt as if she was striking a pose for her audience at every step, her body humming from the pleasure of being so desired.

A younger Ginny would have been quick to adjust her suit bottom, self conscious about it riding up, but today she just left it, happy with the attention it brought as she walked to grab her towel, satisfied smile on her face.

And that set the pattern for the rest of the afternoon, as the group went in and out of the pool, and found increasingly frequent excuses to touch or bump each other. 

Ginny was merciless in her teasing of the boys, putting her hands on them at every opportunity, and herself as well, frequently reapplying her sunscreen as she sat or stood in the crowd of boys, her back arched enticingly, hands lingering on her chest, thighs, and arse too long to be coincidences when paired with the smiles she gave the boys when she noticed them watching. 

When someone brought out a beach ball for them to bat around, it became an impromptu game for her to grind herself against whomever was closest, more obviously every time. Dean in particular liked when she tried to 'block' him from getting to the ball, and it was in one of those moments, her arse tight to the bulge in his shorts, that his hands grasped at her hips in obvious want for the first time. Ginny simply turned to look at him with a sinful smile, then pushed his chest away playfully to hide that she had just grasped his length under the water as she swam away. 

Not long after, she made an attempt to swim between Freddie's legs to knock the ball away from him. Whether on purpose or not, she couldn't tell, but there was no way for her to ignore the erection that wound up pressed to her face briefly, as she stood up and it dragged down her body. She looked at him and waited, and when she thought he was going to apologize, she winked at him with a smile.

As the afternoon wound down, she made one last attempt to actually steal the ball from the much larger Trevor, who simply held it over his head teasingly. Ginny marveled at the hard muscle of his unyielding body as she playfully climbed him, enjoying the excuse to press her body against his repeatedly. She finally tickled him enough to snatch the ball away, and they were all ready for another break. 

As the four drip dried and joked back at Dean’s spot, Stephanie and a pair of her friends sauntered over with their bags. Stephanie gave Ginny another annoyed look, but sidled up to Dean she said, “We’re heading back to my house Dean” she looked to Freddie and Trevor as well as she continued, “My mum’s out for the night, and my Brother’s going over to his boyfriend’s, so we can all have our own rooms.” She finished, looking at Ginny in challenge as Dean looked embarrassed. 

Ginny refused to take the bait, and simply toweled her hair off while the tension built. Dean looking scared, and Trevor and Freddie unsure. Finally, she broke the silence. “It seems like they’d rather stay with me, but none of them want to be the first to say it” Ginny said plainly, a small smile on her face. 

“Dean?” Stephanie questioned, then scoffed when he shook his head at her. “Fine. It’ll just be the five of us then.” 

“I said ‘they’ want to stay with me. Not ‘he’” Came the challenge from Ginny. 

Stephanie turned and faced her fully, now that the gauntlet had been picked up, and then thrown directly back at her face. 

“And why would the three of them want to stay with some little girl?” She nearly spat out.

Ginny’s smile was predatory, all pretense forgotten, and her voice slightly breathless and oozing desire. “I was up all night picturing reasons.” 

“Like?” Stephanie pressed, refusing to give up. 

"Absolutely  _ anything _ they want." She replied, the word dripping with promise. A stunned silence answered her, and with perfect timing she spoke into it. " _ Eagerly." _

Stephanie scoffed again, but looked less than sure. "Fine, stay with your little cocktease slag. But don't come crawling to me later with your blue balls in a swing." She turned and stalked off, her friends following an instant later, looking mystified by the exchange. 

The three young men watched the girls go, then turned to face Ginny with trepidation. 

“Where can we go?” She asked simply. 

“Gin, that was a pretty good prank, but….” Dean started, before she cut him off. 

“Shut it.” She mete each of their eyes with her own molten gaze. “I was completely serious. I want all three of you. Right now. And unless those hard cocks I’ve been feeling up against me all day are for each other, I know you want me too.” She licked her lips, terrified it had actually come to this. “Now, where can we go. Right now?”

“Gin, seriously, you don’t need to….” Dean tried again. 

“Ok, fine. Go see if you can catch up with Stephanie then.” She said archly, before she looked his two friends up and down slowly. “I expect the three of us will be having plenty of fun without you.” 

Dean didn’t move a muscle, and she tried not to appear too smug. 

“Now.” She said, bringing the focus back onto her in the moment. “Where can we go, right now?”

Dean and Trevor both looked to Freddie. “Right, yea.” He said, “I brought the key, won’t be anybody in there.” 

So the four of them grabbed their things and walked to, apparently unused, staff changing room. Freddie pulled a key from his bag and unlocked the door, ushering the three of them in, before he entered and locked it behind them. The lights came on automatically, and Ginny found herself standing in a nicer locker room.

And facing down three young men who she had just promised absolutely anything and everything to. That she had spent the last several hours deliberately antagonizing, teasing, and in general, driving insane with lust. Her hands shook with excitement, and fear. She knew she had to keep the momentum, else her fantasy slip away. 

She dropped her bag on the floor beside her suddenly, zeroing in on Dean as he stood next to his friends. She stalked over to him, taking the towel from her shoulder and tossing it on the floor in front of them as she approached. Reaching behind her, she quickly untied her top, then tossed it carelessly to the side, feeling herself be drawn into the desire she felt from the three devouring her form. 

She slid to her knees on the towel, looking up at them all in turn as they stared at her in wonder. 

  
  


*********

Ginny's whole body trembled with excitement, fear, and pleasure. She took frequent breaks from the cock plunging into her mouth to stroke it quickly and catch her breath. 

She looked down to see Dean's hard body flexing as he drove his hips up from the bench he laid on and into her, his eyes screwed tight as he mauled her breasts, his dark skin covered with a sheen of sweat. She moaned at the sight of him, and his mate stroking himself with her saliva just inches from her face.

Only to have a hand take her jaw and gently guide her mouth onto the final waiting cock, thrusting into her firmly as her eyes went wide.

She did her best not to gag as the hard shaft poked at the back of her throat, but it was a losing battle and she had to pull away with a gasp after half a dozen strokes, eyes rolled up at the way Dean relentlessly thrust into her.

Only to have Freddie shove himself right back into her panting mouth. Ginny's surprise turned into a moan as she realized she, little Ginny Weasley, had made 3 sexy young men desperate for her. Made them so want her so much they chose her over each having their own, older girl. That she was so sexy they chose to share her just for any chance to be with her. 

Thankfully, she hadn’t had to kneel on the floor for long before, as they were all too eager to ‘move things along.’ 

She hollowed her cheeks and sucked Freddie with a new vigor, moaning hard around him, blindly reaching out to knock Trevor’s hand out of the way and take over stroking him. She pulled back from a hard thrust into her mouth and bit down on another gag as she disengaged, still being bounced wildly on her boyfriend's substantial length. 

A hard bloke in each hand as she rode her boyfriend who expertly teased and stroked her breasts, Ginny  _ reveled  _ in the torrent of lust she had created, and was the center of, moaning as she felt the momentum building between her legs.

"Gods, yes!" she cried out still stroking hard, before she leaned forward to take one back into her mouth and moaning around it. Dean started thrusting harder in reply, and Ginny felt herself start to come undone. 

She switched off then, not even sure who she was sucking at the moment, lost in pleasure. And when Dean reached around to grab her arse tightly with one hand and started pulling her in to slam together with him, she shattered. She moaned around the cock still thrusting into her mouth, then screamed as the full force of her orgasm hit her, feeling Dean twitch as he matched her orgasm, getting a yelp and a second wave of pleasure from her when he slapped her arse, then left himself buried as he stilled. Just in time for her to hear a groan from above her, and feel the hard shaft in her mouth swell, then spasm as it unloaded into her mouth. 

Ginny moaned in response, ridiculously turned on and suddenly desperate to keep them hard and wanting her. She sucked hard and moaned as he came, swallowing thickly whenever she was able. When he started to drift away, she followed him, still sucking as if she couldn't get enough. 

When she looked up, she saw two totally awestruck faces, and her whole body hummed with pleasure. Sitting up on her motionless boyfriend, he stared up at her with a glazed look. So she sat up straight, subtle arch to her back, and started to bounce lightly and grind her hips down onto him.

She dragged her hands up her naked, slick body, making sure to hit her breasts as they passed. One hand traced a finger back down to land flat on Dean's toned stomach, the other wiping moisture from around her lips, obviously and deliberately. 

"Jazus Chroist" one of them said, hypnotized by the sight.

Ginny thrilled at the attention, not stopping her movements when she asked, "Don't tell me that's all you boys have got?" She sucked the finger from her lips into her mouth, and exaggerated a moan, just to watch them squirm.

"Oh, I've got plenty more for you," Trevor replied, still painfully hard, but more than willing to play along with her game. 

She made a point of watching him stroke himself as she stood, trying not to shake when she walked over to him with a roll of her hips in every step. She let out a shocked gasp when he pulled her to him, then easily lifted her up. Ginny thrilled at his strength as she wrapped her legs around him, then groaned loudly as he slid her down and onto him.

He wasted no time, simply holding her up as he pounded into her, their bodies clapping together with the force of his thrusts. Ginny clung to him, feeling drunk to the point of going limp from the sensation of being filled so completely, so quickly. 

She was breathless from the intensity, but he still drove words of praise out of her.

"Oh gods Trevor, you're so big!" She gasped as he thrust harder in response. "Yes, gods yes! You're going to make me come so hard for you!" 

And she wasn't exaggerating, having been close since her little show on Dean for all the boys. So when she looked over her shoulder to see the other two fit, naked young men, watching with rapt attention and stroking themselves as she was held up effortlessly and absolutely  _ fucked _ by Trevor, she marveled at the pleasure that coursed through her. But the power of her orgasm still shocked her when it hit, and she let out a scream of pleasure that surprised all of them, her whole body trembling as she dug her fingernails into his muscular shoulders and cried out into his neck. "Fuck yes! Yes! Gods yes!" And moaned all the louder when she felt him follow her over the edge, spasming and twitching inside of her. 

And still, she clung to him, moaning at every jump of him inside of her as she came back to herself. She smiled as he started to let her climb down, sinfully wicked inspiration striking her, and showing her how she could keep all three of them obsessed with her. 

As Trevor put her down, she slid herself down the front of his exquisite body until she was settled on her knees on the hard floor in front of him. "It's only fair I thank the gentleman for such an incredible orgasm, don't you think?" She asked as she stared up at him with molten eyes, and tugged his condom off without waiting for an answer.

She took him gently in hand as she kissed all the way down one side of his length, then dipped her head lower and commanded his gaze as she sucked one of his bollocks into her mouth.

"Shite," he said, staring at her with eyes full of wonder, "you're a kinky little minx, ain't ye?" 

She replied without taking her mouth or eyes from him. "Mmhmmm." When she shifted to pay the same attention to his other side, she let go of his heavy shaft and let it drag across her face, and turned to see Freddie had given up on standing, instead sitting on the bench as he stroked himself to her. 

Heady from the rush of power she felt, she stood slowly, dragging her tongue up Trevor as she went, finally giving him a wink and twisting to stalk over to her audience. She shoved Freddie back on the bench, and wasted no time in straddling him. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long," she said with a grin to put the devil to shame, "but your mates seemed to want me all to themselves." She slid forward, raised herself up, then dropped down onto him, filling herself with abandon, and letting out a moan of pleasure. She looked down at him imperiously as she swiveled and rocked her hips, overstimulated body shivering in response. "Maybe I saved the best for last, hmm?" 

As she rocked forwards and backwards on him, creating beautiful friction, she brought her hands up to cup, then tweak her breasts. When she met Dean's frustrated gaze as he stood to the side, still watching and stroking his hard length, she twisted to see Trevor walking over to them, doing the same.

And she  _ soared _ on the power she had over them. How they stared at her hands as she palmed her breasts, sending a shock of pleasure through her. Their eyes fixed on her lips when her tongue snaked out to trace them. She threw her chin up, back arched, hair streaming behind her and moaned as she felt their eyes raking her body as she rode their friend, firm body slick with sweat and tanning oil. She knew every one of them would picture this, picture  **her** every time they wanked for weeks or months. But she wanted to have this power over them forever. To always be the girl they wanted again, for their girlfriends to never be able to surpass. 

She opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend transfixed at the sight of her arse as it flexed tight, then rippled as she crashed down, and a wide, knowing smile split her face. 

"You don't have to wait for another turn, you know." She said as she nodded towards her arse. And watched in satisfaction as the initial confusion in his eyes turned to understanding, then wild hope. 

She smiled, then put her hands on Freddie's shoulders and leaned forward over him and worked her hips harder, still looking at Dean as his friend strained forward to take her nipple into his mouth. "There's oil in my bag." She said through a moan for effect. 

She later suspected accidental magic had come into play, because a heartbeat later, as she continued to bask in the lust she was surrounded by, she felt a hand on her hip, trying to hold her still. She moaned loudly, but continued to grind herself in place, partly because it felt amazing, and mostly because she wanted to see how Dean would respond. 

The crack of his hand on her arse stole the breath from her, but the heat that followed made her want to feel it again. Except that thought was stolen from her mind by the shock of pressure that came from her boyfriend pressing his steel hard length inside of her tightest hole. She felt her entire body prickle with sweat as she flushed, and reached a hand back to push gently on his thigh, slowing him down. She felt a cool trickle of more oil, then Dean resumed sliding himself into her as she cursed.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck yes! Gods yes! Your cock feels incredible in my arse!"

Her eyes were wide with shock, and her chest heaved in an effort to get enough air. And still, Dean slid himself farther inside of her.

Under the delicious burn of being stretched so absolutely, and the thrill of making herself the girl they would never be able get out of their heads, a terrifying amount of pleasure lurked. She gasped as she finally felt Dean's hips bump her arse, feeling impossibly full of desire she had created, then goaded into burning out of control. A low moan seemed to continually leave her lips as she felt every one of their three heartbeats inside of her. And she knew if she moved an inch, she might never recover.

The explosion that went off in her mind as Dean pulled back and then thrust gently into her became the first of more than she could count. When he did it again, Freddie matched him, and she shrieked in pleasure as her nails dug into his shoulders. She lost track of time, and the ability to breathe as they found their rhythm, and Ginny's entire universe became the two men stretching her as they fucked her beyond reason, and the non-stop orgasm that threatened to steal her sanity. 

Ginny's eyes welded themselves shut as she fought to stay aware, struggling desperately. The crack that echoed around the room as Dean smacked her arse again shocked her back to reality, and whatever restraint she had possessed evaporated. 

"Fuck yes! You love my arse, don't you?" She asked, not wanting an answer as she started to work her hips again. "Go ahead, spank your naughty little slut while you fuck her arse." She shrieked again as both guys upped their intensity. "Fucking hell, yes! Stuff me so full of cock I won't be able to walk for a week." Ginny growled low as another wave of pleasure rocked her, not knowing or caring if she was orgasming repeatedly, or just hadn't stopped coming at all yet.

She opened her eyes again, having not even meant to close them, and saw Trevor standing near to one side. Without a thought, she reached over and dragged him to her, contorting herself to suck as much of him into her mouth as she could. She hummed in pleasure around him as she continued to be pummeled by the other two, pulling away after a moment with a desperate gasp for air as another crash of pleasure sent her trembling and moaning.

Time had lost all meaning for Ginny, but she could tell all three of them were close. Pulling away from Trevor to gasp a breath, still being steamrolled by pleasure, her mind froze as she tried to string together a sentence. 

Not that it mattered, as she felt Freddie’s fingers dig into her hips as his thrusts became sporadic, and he twitched and spasmed with a shout as he came. A second later, she heard Dean cry out from behind her, and then felt suddenly empty as he pulled out, and he exploded all over her arse, and surprisingly far up her back. 

Trevor was more deliberate in his desires, and pulled her off of the recovering Freddie to kneel on the floor a final time. He continued to thrust deeply into her mouth as she struggled for breath, then took breaks to stroke himself as she waited with her chin up. When she finally heard his breath catch, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, the perfect picture of sinful submission, and he absolutely exploded onto her face, before finally collapsing onto the bench as well. His eyes were still glued to her as she wiped his come from her face with her fingers, sucking them into her mouth as she went. 

**********************

On the rare occasion she made it that far in the fantasy without orgasming, it was the looks she pictured on their faces that always got her off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
